iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yunkai
Yunkai, dubbed the Yellow City, is one of the Slaver Cities on the eastern coast of Slaver's Bay in central Essos. To the west lies the island of Yaros. Yunkai is one hundred leagues north of Astapor and fifty leagues south of Meereen. The city's main export is slaves, specifically bed slaves. Their emblem is a harpy: a woman's torso, wings of a bat instead of arms, legs of an eagle and a scorpion's tail. Its talons grasp a whip and an iron collar. Yunkai is made of yellow bricks, with crumbling walls and tall, stepped pyramids, defended by crossbowmen and slingers, similar to Astapor. They are ruled by slavers, once again like the other cities of Slaver's Bay, the wealthiest and most powerful of these slavers called the Wise Masters. The highborn of Yunkai wear linen skirts and tunics dyed a deep yellow and cloaks sewn with copper disks. Because their oiled hair is twisted into towers and shapes, they wear taller helms to preserve the styling. They ride horses and camels. City Layout The city of Yunkai is split into four distinct districts, separated from each other by the great roads that pass through the city. The Sand District Found in the northwestern aspect of the city, the Sand District is home to both the harbour of the city and the primary slave markets, positioned conveniently so that new arrivals upon the slaver galleys may be auctioned quickly and efficiently, before being transported elsewhere as appropriate. Also found within the Sand District is the Yunkai'i equivalent of Astapor's Plaza of Punishment, although it is not as extensive as its sister city, by the inherent nature of the slaves traded. Whereas the Astapori specialise in training slave warriors, most famously the Unsullied, the Yunkai'i prefer the meeker kind, in the form of bed slaves, and as such rebellion is less common. The pyramids of the Houses of Arra and Shelk are found on the edges of the District. The Citrine District Famed for the five fighting pits found within it, the Citrine District is the most populous of all the districts, made busier still by a myriad of markets, residential areas and brothels. At any one time, a minimum of two of the pits will be in use, whether it be gladiatorial battles with men or beast, chariot races, or executions. The largest of these are the Harpy's Pit, which is large enough to contain Sroknehl's Pit, Lallha's Pit and the Sandstone Pit inside it. The other pit, and the second largest is Ozlir's Pit, named for a legendary Ghiscari general in the days of of Old Ghis. The pyramids of the Houses of Ahlaq, Eraz, Myraq and Rhaezn are all found within the Citrine District. The Amber District The Amber District is known for two things, the Harpy's Bazaar and the Halls of Silk. * The Harpy's Bazaar - Beneath a sprawling field of brightly coloured fabrics, shielding its visitors from the intense light of the midday sun, the Harpy's Bazaar sells goods from both the Free Cities and the Seven Kingdoms to the west, and the lands of Qarth, Yi-Ti and Asshai-by-the-Shadow to the far east. Nearly everything in the Known World can be found to those with the patience to seek their quarry, and the coin to satisfy that who sells it, but no slave may exchange hands beneath the motley of cloth and silk. Such purchases must be made in the markets of the Sand District. * The Halls of Silk - Home of the numerous brothels and pillowhouses in which the bedslaves for which Yunkai is famed, the Halls of Silk are where those decided attractive enough to serve within them are taught the the way of the seven sighs and the sixteen seats of pleasure. The pyramids of the Houses of Zherzyn, Faez and Qaggaz are all within the Amber District. The Golden District Home of the Royal Pyramid, the name given the largest pyramid in the city, and home to the House of Yunzak, the Golden District is off-limits to most of the occupants of the city. Nestled in the northern aspect of the centre of Yunkai, the streets of the District are guarded by patrolling Unsullied Warriors, and only those with business with members of the House of Yunzak are permitted to pass through the sandstone walls that surround the District. The Graces Temple of the Graces The Temple of the Graces is huge structure with numerous bronze-capped towers that houses the Graces, priestesses of the Harpy. The Graces are separated into orders, each with its own colour. * The Green Grace - the smallest but most prestigious of the orders, there is only a single Green Grace in each city, as they are the priestesses of prophecy. It is not uncommon for a Great Master to consult with the Green Grace before making any major business decisions, and the Great Masters as a whole will often consult the Green Grace before going to war. * The Blue Graces - called the Healing Hands of the Harpy by the residents of Ghiscar, the Blue Graces serve much as the maesters bearing a silver chain-link do in Westeros. The Sapphire Quarters of the Temple of the Graces is a centre of medicine for primarily the wealthy of the city, but the Priestesses go out into the city on a weekly basis to serve those unable to make the journey. * The Red Graces - the most numerous of the Graces, Red Graces are priestesses of love, fertility, and sex. It is not unheard of for pillowslaves that have gained the favor of a Great Master to be taken in by the Red Graces. Red Graces are consulted most commonly by the wives of Great Masters who are attempting to conceive, and they sometimes grant private “prayer sessions” to Great Masters. * The White Graces - the White Graces are responsible for the day-to-day worship of the Harpy and the other Gods of Ghis. They hold important positions in all religious festivals, and are often of noble birth, but deemed unsuitable for the pleasure palaces. * The Pink Graces - sometimes known as the Graces of the Graces, the Pink Graces serve to support the other organisations in their order, most prominently through recruitment from the families of the Masters of Yunkai, Astapor and Meereen, but also as overseers of the guardsmen dedicated to the protection of the Green Grace. * The Purple Graces - with the exception of the Green Grace, the Purple Graces are the smallest group of Graces. This is because the Purple Graces are priestesses to the slaves. In practice, they perform many of the same functions as the White Graces, except for the enslaved of Meereen, as the slaves are not permitted to attend the same religious services as the Great Masters. * The Gold Graces - dedicated to service of the Great Masters in death as the other Graces are in life, the Gold Graces preside over the funeral rites of the nobleborn of the city, marking them with a vertical band of gold dye from hair-line to chin so that Hlaatep, The Seer knows them to be worthy of his judgement. Recent History * 260AC - Yunkai and Astapor found the colony of Vochar on the Isle of Cedars. * 263AC - Meereen attempts to found a colony on the Island of Yaros, West of Yunkai. However, their efforts are stopped by the Yunkish, who fear that the island will be used as a base from which to invade the nearby Yunkai. * 265AC - Tensions nearly bubble over on the Island of Yaros, but the Yunkish are talked down by Grazdan na Pahl, who promises to leave Yaros and abandon all attempts at an Meereenese colony there. * 265AC - Although several Great Masters argue against leaving, the Meereenese leave the isle of Yaros, fulfilling Grazdan na Pahl’s promise. * 265-276AC - After diffusing the tension on Yaros with the Meereenese, Yunkai enters over a decade of peace and prosperity through trade with Meereen. The two cities flourish under the Masters. * 277AC - Yunkish Wise Masters allegedly rig an election on the colony of Vochar. Astapor threatens to destroy the colony and sack Yunkai. Tensions remain high. * 279AC - The Dothraki Khal, Azho, visits Yunkai, bringing thousands of Lhazareen slaves with him. In return, he is gifted two hundred bedslaves, and the weight of him and his bloodriders in precious metals. The city of Yunkai has maintained good relations with the khalasar since. Category:Yunkai Category:Slaver's Bay Category:City Category:Essos Category:Ghiscar Category:Ghiscari